


Showing Gratitude

by WetAsPudding



Series: Commonwealth Encounters [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: A little more plot this time though, Age Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Nate is still horny af but he's also big on consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetAsPudding/pseuds/WetAsPudding
Summary: After retrieving the late Mary Abernathy's locket, Nate is shown some extra gratitude by her younger sister Lucy.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Lucy Abernathy
Series: Commonwealth Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962187
Kudos: 11





	Showing Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the delay, kind of forgot, kind of got burned out on Fallout 4, blah blah blah you've seen the excuses a million times and always on your favorite fics. Hopefully this is one of them and if so then long life to you friend! At any rate I finally got this chapter done and I hope you all enjoy it!

_ All for a locket…  _

Nate couldn’t help the thought crossing his mind. He had walked across a good stretch of the wastes, cleared out an abandoned satellite station of raiders (one of whom had a goddamn  _ minigun _ ) and was now walking back across the wastes all for a locket.

But he knew that it wasn’t really about the locket in his pocket. It was about sentimentality. It was the same reason he kept his wedding band on a chain around his neck. It helped to keep a piece of a loved one like that. It was also, Nate figured, a matter of principle. Those raiders had not only taken the Abernathy daughter’s life but the locket as well. As a trophy. 

“Sick fucks,” Nate muttered to himself. He hadn’t shown any mercy to the raiders. His army training was still fresh in the mind, his combat experiences even fresher. Every raider he had so far come across wasn’t worth a damn in a fight. They had no tactics, no training, no patience. Nate had kept to the shadows, armed with only the silenced ten millimeter he had fashioned, and picked them off one by one. The only trouble he had at all was the guard dog outside. Nate flexed his left forearm and winced. Still ached.  _ Thank God for stimpaks. One thing we got right, at least. _

Though lost in thought, Nate still kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger on his way back to the Abernathy homestead. Besides the occasional bloatfly or radstag Nate was left to himself. It was still incredibly surreal to him to walk through the Commonwealth after 200 years. The ground was a lot more brown and the trees little more than husks but he couldn’t help but still admire the beauty. Maybe in another 200 years the radiation would have dissipated and it would all be green again. Nate didn’t think he’d be around for that long. Not again at any rate.

As Nate walked towards the familiar sight of the Red Rocket station he gave a wry smile. It had only been three weeks since had Marcy up against the workbench in the garage. Marcy had more or less avoided him ever since, which didn’t bother Nate. She was probably racked with guilt for what they had done in the darkness. 

_ Or maybe it was just a one time fuck and that was that _ , Nate thought to himself as he passed by the closed garage door. He had taken to living at the station recently. It had a bed, a cooking spit, and a couple of workbenches for him to tinker with his various weapons and bits of armor he was piecing together. It was close enough to Sanctuary for him to technically be a part of the growing community but far enough that he didn’t have neighbors. Or ghosts of the past. Nate still joined the others for meals and to see if any work needed be done. Which was how he found himself in his current situation.

Preston had sat Nate down the day before and made him an offer. Help reform the Minutemen. A common militia of people that consisted of various settlements from across the Commonwealth. Nate knew Preston had been one, was probably the last active one, and that the organization had basically been a joke to the people of the wastes for some number of years.

_ “Why bother reforming it then? It sounds like it’s based off of a lot of good will that doesn’t seem too common anymore,” Nate said. _

_ Preston nodded and sighed. “I know. It’s a longshot but… the people of the Commonwealth deserve better than raiders and Gunners and Super Mutants. You were in the army before the war, right? I know it wouldn’t be the same but we  _ **_need_ ** _ that kind of unity. Otherwise it’s just everyone for themselves and we don’t have a chance of things ever getting even a little better,” Preston offered. “I’m not asking you to lead or follow. I’m just asking for help. It’ll be thankless, maybe a waste of time, but it might mean something.” _

_ Nate cracked a smile and leaned back in the cushioned chair. “Alright Garvey. I’m in. What’s our first order of business?” _

As it had turned out, the first order of business was simple enough. Sturges had rigged together a small broadcasting tower to send out a recruitment message spoken by Preston. It was a call to arms, for anyone wishing to join the Minutemen to come to Sanctuary. It promised a bed, warm food and clean water to any volunteers who were willing to put in the work it required.

Within the first three days, three wasters had arrived with tattered blue jackets over patchwork leather armor. They had one rifle between them and all had the ‘pipe’ pistols Nate was growing accustomed to see. Not exactly a crack squad of commandos but it was a damn fine start in Nate’s book.

He still wasn’t sure why he had even said yes. Maybe it was the aimless nature his life had taken on. Everyone he knew was long dead. His wife among them. Shaun had been taken but Nate could barely remember by who or what. And who knew how long ago that was? Shaun could have lived to be an old man and died or never recovered from radiation poisoning or-

No. Nate wasn’t going to be tortured by wondering and searching for a son he never knew. His old life was over. He was a Minuteman now and he was going to help Preston make something of the hellish world they lived in.

Nate’s musings were finally ended by the sight of the large tower the Abernathy’s called home. It was an impressive two story structure built around the base of an old power pylon. Patches of tatos and melons covered the ground around the home. Nate certainly couldn’t say that the people of the wastes lacked ingenuity.

Blake Abernathy gave a small wave once he recognized Nate coming towards him. The older man was working his fields with a hoe, no doubt getting ready to put down fresh melon seeds. Nate waved back and quickened his pace as he stuck a hand in his pocket to retrieve the locket.

“You… you really killed them then?” Blake asked in surprise once they were within speaking range.

Nate nodded and pulled out the locket. “Sure did. And I believe this belongs to you?”

Blake went very still and slowly reached out for the locket. “Oh my God…” he murmured as he cradled the locket in his weathered hands. “This means more than you’ll ever know. And putting those bastards in the ground… you Minutemen are always welcome here. If you need anything,  _ anything _ , you name it. My best days are behind me but I’m not afraid to carry a gun and march with the best of you!” Blake said firmly. Nate had to admire the man’s resolve.

“Thank you but we’re not quite marching anywhere yet. I think all we need for now is just some food and in return we can be here if any more raiders ever show up. That said...I could go for some dinner, if you’d have me?” Nate asked. His stomach had been rumbling ever since the fight at the satellite station was over. The sun was beginning to dip behind the western horizon. Nate knew he could probably walk back to Sanctuary and catch a meal. But now that he had the goal of reforming the Minutemen it seemed like a good idea to get to know the people he was asking to risk life and limb.

“Of course! I’ll go tell Connie to set an extra plate,” Blake said excitedly before walking off towards the homestead. Nate stayed behind in the field and inspected his surroundings. Old instincts kicked in as he mentally marked good spots for fortifications and turrets. The tower itself was really the Abernathys’ first and last line of defense though. Maybe a turret or two on opposing sides of the building would be deterrent enough.

A mooing to Nate’s right snapped his attention to a brahmin. He had only encountered one of the strange creatures not but a week prior when he encountered a wandering trader named Carla. She had laughed when Nate asked what the hell the thing with her was before explaining it to him.

“Good to know not every mutated animal wants to kill me,” Nate murmured to himself as he stepped over to stroke the brahmin’s heads. The creature gave a quiet hum of approval before shuffling off to eat.

“Seems like Clarabell likes you,” came a voice from behind Nate. Nate jumped before turning around to see a young woman. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you! I’m Lucy.”

“Nate,” he replied with a small smile. “And no harm done. Just jumpy is all.”

Lucy smiled. “Gotta be to make it out there. You the guy my dad talked to about the locket?”

Nate nodded. The other daughter Blake had mentioned then. Nate had figured as much. “Yeah, pretty sure he’s showing it to your mom right now.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. ‘You got it back?!?”

“Yup. Those assholes won’t be taking anything ever again.”

“That’s-that’s incredible. Thank you! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed before rushing forward to throw her arms around Nate. “That locket means so much to all of us,” she hummed.

Nate awkwardly stood for a moment before gingerly returning the hug with a small laugh. “Uh… of course! Anything to help,” he said, hoping she let go soon. He didn’t really need a farmer to see his daughter and some stranger hugging and getting his trusty double-barreled shotgun. Pretty sure  _ that _ old stereotype hadn’t changed in two hundred years.

Lucy did let go after a moment, much to Nate’s surprise. More surprising to him was the bright red blush coloring her cheeks. “Um… I’m going to go freshen up for dinner. Did my dad already invite you in?”

“I more so invited myself but he didn’t seem too opposed,” Nate said with a wry smile. “See you inside then?”

Lucy nodded before darting off to the tower. Nate didn’t ponder about the encounter too much. Lucy was just a farm girl caught up in an emotional moment. Not to mention that, although it was hard to judge anybody’s age in the wastes, she couldn’t have been a day over twenty-five.

_ She’s the daughter of the guy you’re trying to recruit Nate. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t even fucking think about it. _

Nate gave a quiet “goddamnit” as he began to indeed think about it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate gave a quiet groan as he propped his feet up on the bannister of the railing and shifted in the torn-up couch he sat in. Dinner with the Abernathys had gone pretty well in his opinion. Blake and Connie were wonderful, salt of the Earth people, just the kind of people Nate cared for most. They had both promised undying support for the Minutemen. If they needed food, shelter, or an extra gun (Blake had been adamant about that stipulation) then the Minutemen would absolutely receive it. Over the course of their tato stew dinner talk had also shifted towards Nate’s background. He left out the part about being a cryogenically frozen pre-war specimen but otherwise kept as truthful as he could. He had asked his questions as well. Other raider trouble spots, other settlements that might be inclined to join the growing Minutemen.

The whole setting of eating a home cooked meal on a farm had reminded Nate quite a bit of his childhood. He had grown up on a farm in the western part of Massachusetts, only moving to Boston when he got tired of the small town life at 18. Nate’s full stomach dropped at the thought of his parents. Had they gone in the bombs? Or had they lived in the aftermath and starved to death? Blisters covering their skin as the radiation took its toll....

Nate gave a heavy sigh and rummaged around in his inner coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Every time he thought he was getting used to the loss, it would bite him in the ass. A long draw of his cigarette and a longer exhale gave Nate the nicotine rush he needed to quickly overcome that moment of depression. For a while at least.

Nate cocked his head back in his seat and stared up at the stars. One positive about the total lack of electric lights drowning out the darkness was definitely the beauty of the night sky. He could pick out constellations, even see the spillage of white that was the Milky Way. Everything on Earth had changed yet the cosmos remained as constant as ever. 

Quiet footsteps to his right had taken him out of his tired thoughts as he craned his neck to see who was approaching up the stairs. A short haircut of brown hair and a young face answered his question.

“Hope I didn’t startle you… again,” Lucy giggled.

Nate gave a smile in return. “Not this time I’m afraid. What brings you up here?” he asked. He crushed the cherry out of his cigarette and tucked the remainder back into the pack.  _ Waste not in the wastes _ was a common saying he had encountered among the people of the Commonwealth, though saving cigarettes was a habit he had picked up in the army.

“I ah… just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing, if you… needed anything.” Lucy said, biting her lip.

“I’m doing alright, just enjoying the view,” Nate replied.

“It is pretty up here. I love coming up and looking at all the stars…”

“I wouldn’t mind having some company.”

Lucy gave a big grin and looked at Nate with excitement. “Really?”

“Is that hard to believe?” he asked.

“Well it’s just… I don’t get to talk to very many people. Just the occasional traders that pass through, sometimes the other farming families will visit to trade tools or supplies,” she explained before sitting in the spot next to Nate. He tried not to notice how close the she was. And how she made no motion to scoot away.

“It can get pretty lonely on a farm,” Nate agreed. “Especially for a pretty young girl,” he added with a small smirk. 

Lucy blushed and looked away. “It sure can… you uh… you grow up on a farm?”

“Mhmm. Not too far west of the Commonwealth actually. I might have to go visit someday.”

Lucy giggled at that. Nate looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry. It’s just kind of funny that I want to get out of here and you want to go back to a farm,” she said. Nate noticed that she had one dimple when she smiled. 

“I was the same way when I was younger. I had to get the hell out and go somewhere people didn’t know me and my whole life story,” he explained. He shifted himself so that their thighs were pressed together. Lucy leaned into the contact and Nate found himself wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

_ Really? _ He asked himself. 

He told himself to be quiet when Lucy hummed quietly in content.

“Yes! I… I used to want to move to Diamond City but now… I was thinking of joining up with you Minutemen… maybe. I’m not sure,” Lucy said in a lower voice.

Nate grinned and looked at her. “Why do you want to join?”

Lucy blushed again and shrugged. “It’s just… when you brought that locket back to us… I’d like to help other people feel that too you know? You… can’t imagine how  **grateful** I am,” she whispered while placing a hand on Nate’s thigh.

_ Well. So much for the innocent farmgirl act, _ Nate thought.

Nate stared at her hand for a minute before responding by gently grabbing her wrist. “Look… you don’t  _ have _ to do anything for me. Not for the locket and sure as hell not to join the Minutemen. As long as you can hold a gun an-”

Lucy moved her hand up his leg and found his growing bulge. “Mister, this ain’t exactly my first brahmin wrangling. I just want to have some fun before it’s back to picking tatos all damn day. And you deserve some thanks beyond my mother’s cooking and a nice view to fall asleep to. So what do you say?”

Nate let go of her wrist.

Lucy grinned and continued to massage his cock through his jeans. He had long since ditched the Vault suit for more casual attire. The suit offered better protection against radiation but Nate found it was also like wearing a big blue and gold sign that said ‘Hi, I’m The New Guy!’

Nate cupped Lucy’s jaw in his hand and brought her in for a slow, deep kiss. The younger woman moaned into his mouth as their tongues intertwined. Nate brought his hand around to entangle in the back of her hair and grab a fistful.

Lucy smirked against his lips and tightened her grip on his covered cock. “Damn… looks like you’re about to bust the seams,” she teased in a whisper. The young farmgirl deftly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans before taking up a position between his knees. Her cold fingers hitched into Nate’s waistband, causing his breath to hitch a bit in surprise. 

“They won’t hear us?” he asked.

Lucy shook her head as she pulled his boxers and jeans down his legs. “Not as long as we’re quiet. I know those stairs and what it sounds like when someone starts walking up them. Besides… kinda makes it more fun,” she whispered with a devilish look that sent a jolt to his manhood. Lucy was definitely  _ not _ the ‘innocent farmgirl’ at  _ all _ . Nate could relate. Being pent up on a farm his whole life had left him with a desire to get laid often and always when he was young.

And given his current situation, it was a desire that never really left.

His musings were interrupted by the dragging of a tongue along his cock. Nate bit his lip and gazed down into Lucy’s deep brown eyes as she slowly ran her tongue up and down the front of his cock. The eye contact alone would have been enough to send Nate over the edge but he was determined not to cum nearly so soon.

“Mmm… you have a  _ nice _ piece,” Lucy whispered against his sensitive skin. “You do this with all the farmgirls you meet?” she asked with a wink.

Nate quietly gave a shaky chuckle. “No… just the ones that look like they give a great blowjob.”

“Oh mister, I’m just getting warmed up,” Lucy said before taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking more and more of the shaft into her eager mouth. Nate curled his toes into the soles of his boots as he fought to suppress a moan. He was expecting an amateur blowjob (which would have been more than fine by him) but this was turning out to be one of the more memorable ones he had received in his life.

Nate moved his hands to tangle in her hair as she continued to bob her head up and down on his cock. Lucy hummed around him and cradled her balls with her free hand. Nate drew circles on her scalp as Lucy began to slow down before drawing her mouth back to the tip. She flicked her tongue against it and before Nate could register the feeling she rushed her head forward to deepthroat all seven inches of his cock. Nate gripped her hair tightly and threw his head back, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. If he moaned now, he could have woken up the entire Commonwealth.

Nate looked down to see Lucy staring back at him. He gave a lazy grin and watched as he pulled her mouth back off him completely with an audible  _ pop _ . His cock was shimmering in the moonlight.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lucy asked as she began to slowly jerk him off.

Nate nodded and took a deep breath. “Where the fuck did you learn to do this?”

Lucy just smirked and shrugged. “Like I said, not my first brahmin wrangling. You close?” she asked before moving her lips to hover right about his tip. “My parents could wake up at any moment. And I  _ really _ want you to swallow a huge fucking load,” she whispered. Nate shivered, both at her words and the feeling of her breath against his skin.

“I was close when you started,” he admitted meekly. “Maybe I really am getting old…”

“Doesn’t it go the  _ other _ way when you get old? And besides you can’t be  _ that _ old,” Lucy said. She began to plant kisses up and down his shaft.

“37,” Nate said.

Lucy stopped and looked him in the eye. “Really?”

At first Nate had thought he made a mistake by telling the truth. “Uh… yeah. Is that a prob-”

Just like before Nate couldn’t even blink before Lucy had again engulfed him into her mouth. Nate’s nails dug into the couch, his teeth grinding together in ecstasy. He could feel his tip again enter Lucy’s throat as she smashed her face into his groin. She began to move her head back and forth, allowing only his tip to push in and out of her throat. The farmgirl’s hand moved again to his balls and began to gently squeeze them.

There was no more holding on for Nate. He took a fistful of her hair in one hand and every muscle in his body tensed up as he began to cum. Lucy gave a low throaty moan as he began to fill her mouth, now thrusting in and out of his own accord. After a handful of thrusts he slowed down and Lucy popped off of him again. She tilted her head back and Nate saw her throat contract and expand as she swallowed his cum.

“Wh-what was that all about?” Nate asked once he had come down from the pleasure high. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Cleaning up could come later. Then again, Lucy hadn’t exactly left any ‘evidence’ behind.

Lucy grinned and plopped down on the seat next to him. “I have a thing for older guys,” she explained simply. “Don’t know why. Just really turns me on.”

Nate huffed in amusement and nodded. “Everybody’s got their thing. How old are you anyway?”

“Ain’t you supposed to never ask a woman’s age?”

“Yeah I think that rule goes out the window after you watch said woman swallow your load.”

Lucy laughed at that. Nate almost jumped from her change in volume. “I’m 21, 22 in a couple months,” she replied.

Nate felt his eyes go wide for a moment.  _ Twenty-one?  _ “Oh.”

Lucy gently punched his arm. “Oh don’t be like that. It’s the wasteland, I’m lucky I’ve always got to choose who I do this with. You grow up fast or die young, right?”

Nate nodded and relaxed. Part of him had to admit that having his cock sucked by a girl sixteen (technically 226) years his junior was… definitely something he was going to remember.

“Sorry, just haven’t been with anyone that young since… fuck, probably since I was,” Nate laughed. 

Afterwards he and Lucy made a bit more conversation before both of them were beginning to fade. Nate had offered to return the ‘favor’ but Lucy had just smirked and told him that he’d have to come back another time. And maybe another after that.

Nate couldn’t help but give his word to a settler in need.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy Abernathy is sweet, brave, and apparently has some next-level head game. Who knew? Already have an idea for her later down the road but for now I think I'll finally introduce Piper in 'Hot Off The Press'. Stay tuned! Should be up by the end on January at the latest


End file.
